


You're Awful, I Love You

by samurai-ashes (ashes)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-28
Updated: 2010-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes/pseuds/samurai-ashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I ran across this meme that has these instructions: pick a pairing/character/fandom, put your music player on shuffle, and write five drabbles - one per song that pops up, related to the song and only in the span of the song. No lingering or going back to fix it up. So they're not exactly 100 words.</p><p>I went back long enough to put them in an order that could be seen as chronological (if they were in the same world - I didn't write them to be) and fixed a couple grammar errors. Hope you enjoy it! (I also stole the title from a song - "Love Me Dead" by Ludo. Find the video on YouTube now!)</p></blockquote>





	You're Awful, I Love You

**Alcohol - Barenaked Ladies (109)**

Yeah, Jounouchi has a drinking problem - no, not a problem. He has a thing with drinking. Kaiba likes him when he drinks, because Jounouchi loosens up in all the right ways. Kaiba doesn't want something serious, something with all the bullshit on the side. He likes it straight and hard and stinging all the way down. Their relationship is like bad whiskey. On late nights, after long meetings, Kaiba calls him up and invites him home, offers him all the best that money can buy before fucking him stupid.

Jounouchi likes Kaiba when they're drunk, because Kaiba is the only person who doesn't treat it like a problem.

* * *

 **Take My Picture Filter (146)**

In the morning it feels like a dream. The sheets are warm and there's sunlight falling on the bed. It's a little uncomfortable in the way that only good things can be. It's unnatural. Kaiba feels like the heat is on too high, that he has too many blankets piled on.

Jounouchi is sleeping soundly beside him, buried into a plush pillow. The sun streaming through the open balcony windows highlights his mop of hair and the red on his cheeks. Even with the scars on his wrists - "This gang thing," Jounouchi said on their first date. "It wasn't a big deal." - Jounouchi looks peaceful. More peaceful than anyone in Kaiba's bed should have been.

It was nice, because with Jounouchi, Kaiba could be different. If only in the early morning sunlight, before Jounouchi was awake and before real life invaded the dreamland of their bedroom.

* * *

 **Forgiven - Alanis Morisette (105)**

Jounouchi didn't like the way Kaiba acted in the house, like he was looking for the ghosts around the every corner. Like he had to keep fighting those same old tired fights. Kaiba didn't sleep well in the master bedroom, didn't eat well in the large dining room - he had panic attacks in the den. Worst of all, Kaiba looked at him when they were alone in the house like Jounouchi would become the long gone father, or worse: that Jounouchi was intruding on his personal punishment.

When Jounouchi finally asked why they stayed, Kaiba replied, "Because I need to remember where I came from."

* * *

 **Hips Don't Lie Shakira (147)**

"I saw that!"

Jounouchi rolls his eyes and walks away. "Saw what, Kaiba? Exactly what did you see?"

"The way you were looking at her." Kaiba crosses his arms over his chest and leans against the car door - keeping Jounouchi from getting in and driving away. "You may has well have fucked her on the dance floor."

"She danced well - I wanted to dance with someone. It's not a crime, Kaiba; it's not even infidelity."

"You were touching her!"

"And?" Jounouchi stands close to Kaiba and wishes he could shove Kaiba. Kaiba always has his back to something, his teeth bared, and one foot out the door. It's impossible to love him. "Why were you out here, anyway? You hate this place, and apparently you hate watching me."

"Apparently someone has to."

"Don't be stupid," Jounouchi says, "and start trusting me when I say I love you."

* * *

 **Perfect Situation - Weezer (142)**

Jounouchi had given up long ago. He could only take so much trying and hoping and forcing before he gave Kaiba everything he wanted - to be alone. Jounouchi went out with good-looking girls, partied with his friends, and made jokes about how the whole Kaiba thing was like a bad dream.

"He seems so perfect," one of his dates purred, cuddling down into the booth and nibbling on his neck. Her shirt was low cut and her shirt was short, and Jounouchi wished he really wanted to touch her. He laughed and ran a hand up her thigh without really feeling it.

"Yeah, you'd think. But he's just difficult. Too fucking difficult."

The girl had dark hair and eyes that were the wrong shade of blue, but Jounouchi took her home and fucked her and thought of Kaiba the whole time.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I ran across this meme that has these instructions: pick a pairing/character/fandom, put your music player on shuffle, and write five drabbles - one per song that pops up, related to the song and only in the span of the song. No lingering or going back to fix it up. So they're not exactly 100 words.
> 
> I went back long enough to put them in an order that could be seen as chronological (if they were in the same world - I didn't write them to be) and fixed a couple grammar errors. Hope you enjoy it! (I also stole the title from a song - "Love Me Dead" by Ludo. Find the video on YouTube now!)


End file.
